Most vehicles include a number of vehicle systems, such as powertrain systems, body systems, for example, door lock and liftgate systems, interior systems, for example, sunroof systems, heating and cooling systems, etc. The proper operation of these systems is important to ensure the proper operation of the vehicle. For example, if the powertrain system includes an engine that is powered by fuel, if the fuel level is low, the vehicle may not be able to start properly. Further, one or more conditions associated with a system of the vehicle may be unknown to the operator of the vehicle, in cases where the operator is at a location separate from the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to notify an operator of a status of a vehicle system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.